Muggle Studdies
by HPA
Summary: What happens to Draco and Harry when they have to fine what love is like the muggle way. Rated R for a reason HPDM
1. Default Chapter

Muggle Studies.

Chapter 1:

It was an interesting summer for Harry this year everything seemed to be going his way for once; Harry had become Vernon's new best friend after Dudley decided that the time was right to tell his parents about his sexual orientation.

"Mum, Dad could I have a quick word" Dudley said.

"What is it my little Diddles" Petunia replied.

"Well you best take a seat, ….I have something to say that I don't think that you are going to be to happy with" Dudley started

"Well get on with it then, … The Footy is on" Vernon bellowed

"Well……… promise that nothing will change after I have said what I am going to say" Dudley said shaking

"Of course Diddums" petunia replied

"OK" Dudley took a deep breath "I'm in love"

"Ah are Diddums has got a girlfriend," Petunia said happily

"Um no I have a boy friend and his name is…" Dudley started

"What" Vernon roared "my son is Queer… get the hell out of this house you pansy…I never want to see you again as far as I am concerned I no longer have a son" his face was a new shade of deep purple, a shade that Harry had never seen before and hoped that he wouldn't see again

Dudley went upstairs and packed a bag and then left

Vernon roared "And don't forget to leave your keys you Shirt lifter"

(A/N sorry if Vernon offends anybody but I am trying to make him seem as the worst Homophobic there is)

"Harry" Vernon started

'Yes' Harry replied

"Fancy a Beer and …… care to join me watching the footy?"

'Ok' Harry could not believe what had just happened Vernon the Uncle that absolutely hated anything not normal was being civilised with Harry as abnormal as they came, being a wizard would surly be more abnormal than being Gay, but it appeared that now uncle Vernon thought that Harry was relatively more normal than Dudley.

Things were slowly improving for Harry.

The following weekend Vernon took Harry to the local Football grounds, Harry was ecstatic he could hardly believe it; it was just him and Uncle Vernon.

"Harry" Vernon said calmly

Harry was taken back by Vernon's calmness ok so a few weeks had passed but up until this moment Vernon still had that Boy come here sound but now it was completely different.

'Yes' Harry replied

"What team do you support?"

'I don't know… why'

"Well if you want to start enjoying the footy you are going to have to pick a team"

'But the only teams that I know about are things like Man U, Liverpool, Arsenal, and this team that we are watching now'

"This team doesn't count" Vernon laughed, "This is what they call a Sunday league, also known as wannabes" with that Vernon got hit by some one beside him

"Oi my son plays for this team and he is no wannabe,"

He was about to hit Vernon again and just as the punch was about to land the wind picked up and had blown Harry's hair out of the way of his scar, the man saw it and stopped,

"Harry, Harry Potter?" the man stuttered

Both Vernon and Harry new that this meant that the man Who Hit Vernon New that Harry was a wizard and that must mean that he was one himself

"Sorry about that" the man said "didn't realise that he was with you"

'That's ok' Harry said 'didn't expect to see anybody around here that would no me just because of what happened nearly 18 years ago"

With that the man seemed to know what Harry was trying to say.

"Well I must get going have a meeting with the minister"

'Well it was nice to meet you anyway… what was your name again'

"Roy" the man shouted, and with that he turned and left but something seemed weird a white tiger had appeared on one of the stands, it then dawned on Harry who he was he was part of a double act in the Muggle world one of two magicians Siegfried and Roy.

The match was over now and Harry and Vernon were back in the car.

"So Harry have you decided which team you are going to support then?"

'Well I have had time to think about it and I have decided to go with Liverpool"

"Why is that"?

'Some one said that I should be an ABMU'

"A, what" Vernon looked puzzled

'An Anybody but Manchester United fan"

Vernon laughed in fact he was pissing himself

'What's so funny' Harry said

"It's just that I haven't heard that for a long time in my day it was ABFMU bet you could guess what the F stands for" at this Vernon held his side in between laughs saying "I've got a stitch I've got a stitch"

At that Harry started to laugh

"Don't laugh it's not funny" because it made him laugh more which in turn made Harry laugh more

I haven't laughed like this for a long time Harry thought

The laughing lasted for about a good 10-20 minutes.

When they finally arrived home tears in both of their eyes from laughter.

"What's wrong you too not fighting again are you?" Petunia said with a stern voice

"No" Vernon replied "we just had a good old laugh didn't we Harry"

'Yeah' was all that Harry could say stifling a giggle.

"Well dinners ready and oh Harry you have mail it just arrived 5 minutes ago"

'I'll read it later, … so what we having?'

"Leg of lamb, roast potatoes, carrots, peas, and minted gravy" Petunia said joyfully

Money was going a lot further now that Dudley had gone and seeing how it had only been a couple of weeks everybody could tell they were buying better things and Harry actually got some new cloths because of the extra money that the Dursly's had.

'I'll fill the dish washer Aunt petunia' Harry said

This was a new buy also because of the extra money that they had, Harry proceeded to fill the dishwasher and then switched it on.

'I'm off upstairs now' Harry shouted as he climbed the stairs. 'Now, time for the mail'

There was a small pile of letters for Harry he took the first one and opened it,

It was from Draco

-

Hey up mate

Sorry that it has been so long since I last wrote to you but have been busy setting my fathers Affairs in order… oh I forgot to tell you that my father died, he was doing a little bit of practising in front of the mirror and of course he got so tied up with everything he cast the adava kedavra spell and it hit the mirror and rebounded straight back at himself But never mind it was his stupid fault anyway. How have things been with you? I had a lot of fun during the inter house exchange and I am glad that we have managed to set our differences aside, oh by the way the rest of the Slytherins say that your welcome to come to our common room anytime, after all you were nearly a slytherin, I learnt something during our time together Gryffindor and Slytherin are not that different after all.

Hope to hear from you soon

Your Friend in Slytherin

Draco Malfoy 

-

(A/N Just to let you know that in there previous year they had an inter house exchange, Draco spent the first half of the year in Gryffindor and Harry spent the last half in Slytherin, I might right that story next anyway best get back to the story in hand)

-

Draco 

Sorry to hear about your dad, I had a lot of fun too last year, at least I am welcome in your Common room I'll have to talk to the rest of the Gryffindor about letting the same thing happen for you, but I don't think that they will because they still haven't forgiven your Quidditch team for beating us but hey we can't beat you all the time now can we! See you on the Hogwarts express

Your Friend In Gryffindor

Harry J Potter

-

"Well time for the next letter" Harry said to himself

-

Hey Harry

How are you? What have you been up to? Did anything interesting happen to you? Sorry about all the questions, but I have had an eventful summer.

My dad was made minister of magic, because it originally should have been luscious Malfoy, but because he killed himself shame (NOT!) being over eager so dad got it by default.

Fred and George are becoming very successful with their joke shop; I've been working with them over the summer. See you on the Hogwarts express, since you can't make it to the burrow this year.

Ronald Weasley

-

Dear Ronald!

Since when have you signed your full name? Glad to hear that your dad's the minister of magic, nothing much has happened this summer, because Dudley has been thrown out of the house will explain further when I see you.

H J Potter

PS Draco says hi weasel. I got a letter from him.

Dearest Harry

How has your summer been? I've been on a Mediterranean cruising with my parent's; we went to Italy, Rome, and Venice, all over the Mediterranean really. Bumped into Charlie Weasley he hopes to be coming home for a holiday soon. I also bumped into Professor McGonagall, she says hi and don't get yourself into trouble this year. I will give you the rest of the details when I see you.

Love Hermione

Dear Hermione

It's good to hear from you, and I'm glad you enjoyed your cruise. Things have been going better here since Dudley was thrown out by uncle Vernon because he has admitted that he's gay and I have become uncle Vernon's new best friend. Will tell you more later, by the way if Ronald hasn't already told you, about his dad becoming the new minister of magic. And luscious Malfoy is dead I will tell you more when I see you.

From Harry

PS I got a letter from Draco this morning.

August 31st

Harry is getting ready to go to diagon alley, to get his books and other essentials for the new school year ahead.

"Hello Hedwig, are you looking forward to our last year at Hogwarts? "

Hedwig hoots happily.

"Hedwig I can't believe it's our final year at Hogwarts already"… "I'm really going to miss that place".

With that Harry sets off downstairs to go to diagon alley.

"Uncle Vernon I'm ready to go now" Harry says.

"Ok Harry just give me a minute and I'll b with you, and by the way the car is open".

With that Harry went to wait outside in the car.

Ten minutes later they arrive at the Leaky Cauldron

"Keep in touch Harry" Vernon said as he grabbed Harry and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You do know I can only keep in touch by using Hedwig"

"Yeah that's, not a problem I'm going to miss that ruddy bird anyway" with that Vernon gave Harry one final hug before he went into the Leaky Cauldron.

(A/N this chapter may seem boring but I promise you it gets better)


	2. On the hogwarts Express

Chapter 2 On Hogwarts Express

Harry finds an empty carriage as Ron and Hermione have gone to the prefect's carriage, and will be along later.

Some time after the train leaves platform 93/4 the door to the carriage opens, and Crabbe and Goyle are stood there.

"Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in and sit down" Harry says.

Crabbe and Goyle come into the carriage and close the door. "Listen Harry there is something Malfoy wants us to tell you" says Crabbe.

"Well what is it then?" asks Harry.

"Erm" Crabbe started

"Harry he likes you" Goyle finished

"I know he said he had fun during the inter house exchange" Harry replied

"What Goyle is trying to say Harry is that I fancy you" all three jumped when Draco Malfoy spoke as they hadn't heard the carriage door open.

Harry just sat there mouth wide open.

"Crabbe, Goyle leave me and Harry please so I may speak to him in private" says Malfoy.

Crabbe and Goyle get up and are about to leave when Malfoy says "Make sure Weasley and Granger don't disturb me and Harry"

With that Crabbe and Goyle closed the carriage door.

"Harry do you understand what I have just told you?"

"Erm, sort of, what has brought this on?"

With that Malfoy thinks for a moment and takes a deep breath and proceeds to tell Harry.

"Since the first time we met I have liked you, why do you think that I keep bumping into you all the time at Hogwarts. I purposely go out and track you down just so I can get close to you, you know those robes your wearing they don't do your figure any justice".

"Erm what can I say except that I have feelings for you too Draco but I never imagined you would ever feel the same way about me"

Draco leans forward and his face is just an inch from Harry's, Harry closes the gap so their noses touch.

"Harry do you want to kiss me then?" with that Harry kisses Draco. Harry pulls away from Draco quickly remembering what happened to Dudley when he said he was gay.

"I can't do this Draco as I've only just started to be accepted by my aunt and uncle"

"What do you mean by that Harry?"

"My uncle Vernon threw Dudley out after admitting that he was gay"

"He won't be able to do that to you Dumbledore wouldn't let him."

"He wont care about that he would kill me he would say first Dudley now you what did I do wrong in bringing the two of you up and then hit me"

"If that was to happen I would let you move in with me at Malfoy Manor"

With that both Harry and Draco lent forward and started to kiss each other, their tongues sliding over each other, Harry let out a small moan. Then the carriage door flung open, Draco and Harry tore away from each other and straightened up hoping no one noticed their compromising situation.

"Malfoy why do you want to be alone with Harry is it so that you can curse him" Ron spat

"It's none of your business Weasel why I am alone with Harry" Draco hissed, "later Potter" and with that Draco left.

"What did you do that for Ron I was fine" Harry said angrily

"I thought you were in trouble, I saw Malfoy's goons outside telling Hermione that she wasn't allowed to see you because Draco wanted to talk to you in private … and you know what happened next"

"But still you should have been able to trust me he was on his own I could have taken him and you know it"

"Sorry Harry" Ron hung his head and left

"Well that is just great isn't it I'm all alone again now" Harry was cursing at himself "What am I suppose to do now with this stiff" Harry didn't realise that he was hard, up until this moment the Pain of it was starting to make his eyes water

"I'm going to have to deal with it the old fashioned way I suppose, He was just about to reveal himself and commence with the job when Malfoy returned.

"Harry "He said "you couldn't help me out with a little problem that I've got could you" Draco sighed

"What's the problem?"

"I've got the hardest one on earth here and I can't shift it I've tried everything so now here I am"

Harry laughed "I've got the same problem I was just about to start to try and shift it myself but it seams that we could help each other"

With that Malfoy locked the door with about 10 different locking charms, put a Do not disturb sign on the door and darkened the windows. "There he grinned we should have plenty of warning now if someone try's to get in oh and for good measure so know one thinks that I am trying to kill you a silencing charm."

Draco and Harry both grabbed each other and kissed passionately their hard members rubbing up against each other.

Their moans of pleasure filed the entire carriage; slowly they started to undress each other, by now they were in their boxers and rubbing each others hard members, Harry let out a moan closely followed by Draco. Then Draco whispered into Harry's ear "Have you ever been with another man before?"

"No, have you?" Harry replied

"Not me either"………. "Take me Harry lets confirm our love for each other"

With that both boys tore off their boxers, Harry helped Draco to the floor and got his wand from out of the tangle of robes on the floor.

"Lubricous" Harry muttered

"I thought that this was your first time Harry" Draco said

"It is I learnt from my cousin Dudley, they have sex Ed in school"

"Really I wish we were taught things like that" Draco grinned

"Are you ready Draco?" Harry asked

"For what"

"This" and with that Harry inserted one of his fingers into Draco's hole

"MMM give me more" was all Draco could manage to say

Harry proceeded to insert a second…. Third, slowly loosing Draco

"Ready for phase two Draco"

"Hell yes"

Harry positioned himself on top of Draco; slowly inch by inch he inserted his throbbing member into Draco.

Both Harry and Draco gasped, and then Harry started to pull out then in getting faster and harder, going deeper.

"Oh Harry" Draco moaned

"Draco I love you" Harry said

Harry continued to thrust his hardness into Draco, this continued for some time the rocking motion of the two body's became synchronised and the moaning had filled the carriage once again.

"Harry I'm gonna cum" Draco gasped

"So am I" Harry grunted

After a further 10 minutes, Draco spilled his seed all over his and Harry's chest, then moments later Harry came deep inside Draco. The pair stayed motionless Harry still inside Draco, they both were very, knackered, and then they embraced each other into a kiss. Once Harry had partially recovered he pulled out of Draco.

"Now Draco how are we going to get you clean I forgot to pack my towel" Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh Harry you can't leave me like this what will people say" Draco complained

"I'm only joking with you" Harry laughed, and with that he lent down and started to lick Draco's chest, Draco let out a low moan,

"Like that do you?" Harry asked

"Hell yes, give me more"

At that point the train started to slow down.

"What the hell" Harry said

Draco looked at his watch

"Um Harry have you seen the time? We're back at Hogwarts"

"Shit how long were we doing it for?"

With that they hastily cleaned themselves up, and put on their robes.

When the train came to a stop Draco unlocked the carriage door.

They got off the train and Harry went to seek out Ron and Hermione, he found them talking to Hagrid

"Malfoy didn't try to curse you did he Harry?" asked Ron

"No, we were just talking about last year's inter house exchange"

Hermione just looked at Harry.

They then started to walk to the waiting carriages that were pulled by Thestrals.

Harry and Draco shake hands and Harry says "See you around Malfoy"

"Yeah catch you later potter"

Ron sticks his head out of the carriage window and shouts to Harry "Harry are you coming or not, if not it's a long walk back to Hogwarts"

Harry replied "Yeah be there in a minute"

Draco whispers to Harry "Meet me at the room of requirement after the feast"

"Alright see you then" with that Harry gets into the carriage, and it sets off behind the others carrying them to Hogwarts and their last year there.

(A/N hope this is better than the last chapter. If not keep reading )


	3. The Room Of Requierment

Chapter 3 Room of requirement

As the feast was coming to a close Harry saw Draco get up and leave the great hall, so with this Harry makes his excuses and leaves as well.

Harry shoots up to Gryffindor tower, grabs his invisibility cloak, and decides that this would be a good time to practise the new transfiguration charm that he was reading up on

"Well I hope this clone charm works on this pillow," Harry says to himself.

"Clonious" and with that the pillow turns into a sleeping Harry.

Harry throws on the invisibility cloak and heads for the room of requirement.

Ten minutes later Harry reach's the room of requirement just as Draco enters; Harry knocks on the door, and enters.

"Harry is that you?" asks Draco.

"Yeah who else do you know with an invisibility cloak that wonders around at this time of night" with that Harry pulls off the invisibility cloak.

Draco throws his arms over Harry's shoulder's and kisses Harry passionately

"I've missed you" Draco whisper's into Harry's ear

"It's only been an hour and you could see me from where you were sitting" says Harry

"But then again I've missed you to"

And Harry kisses Draco again.

Back in Gryffindor tower Ron arrives in the dormitory and sees the clone of Harry

"Are you awake Harry?" asks Ron

There was no reply.

"Hmm must be asleep," Ron says to himself

With that Ron gets undressed and crawls into bed.

He sees his timetable on the side, and notices the first lesson is Muggle studies, with a groan he falls back on his pillow and goes to sleep.

Back in the room of requirement Harry and Draco have moved over to the four-poster bed that's in there

"I can't believe you recovered so quickly Draco I'm still knackered," Harry said with a smirk

"It's my turn to be on top this time," says Draco

"Go right ahead but be gentle I'm still a virgin don't forget" with a smirk on his face

"Oh don't worry I will" said Draco

With that Draco starts to undo Harry's robes, and he slowly caresses Harry's body, as he goes lower and lower.

Harry let's out a soft moan, and starts to undo Draco's robes, whilst getting Draco ready for the fun ahead with his free hand, Draco whimpers with pleasure.

After half an hour of fondling and kissing Draco is as hard as iron and grabs his wand and says "Lubricous"

"Are you ready Harry?" asks Draco

"As ready as I'll ever be" replied Harry.

With that Draco inserted one finger then two and finally three, slowly stretching Harry's opening. Harry moans "fuck the preparation, take me now Draco"

"Ok" Draco positions himself on top of Harry and slowly enters, he starts thrusting in and out

"Deeper Draco harder"

"What ever you say Harry"

They soon start to fill the room with their moans. After some time, Harry and Draco climax at the same time.

Mean while back at the dormitory Ron is feeling very horny. Ron mumbles, "Fuck how am I going to shift this" he complains to himself.

"I know I'll think of Hermione in her night dress" unfortunately for Ron it had the opposite effect.

"Oh bloody brilliant, what am I going to do now" at that point Hermione walks in the room in her nightdress.

She walks over to Harry's bed, "Are you awake Harry?" "No he isn't" Ron moans, "what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing Ron, it's about you anyway"

"Go on tell me"

"Ok, Ron erm I'm in love with you"

"Yeah! I was hoping you were going to say that"

"Ron, I want you inside me now!"

"Well climb aboard then," says Ron with a big smile on his face.

"I've finally figured out how I'm going to get rid of my problem" Ron thinks to himself

"What if someone comes in," asks Hermione

"Don't worry if any of the others saw you come up, they won't come in till you leave, us lad's have an agreement" and he winks at Hermione

"What if I don't leave?" Hermione asks

"How many times have you found Harry, myself and Neville sleeping in the common room"?

"Oh I thought you all stayed up late doing work" says Hermione

Back in the common room, Seamus and Dean and Neville have noticed Hermione go up to the boy's dormitory

"Looks like we're in for a long night" Seamus says to the others

"Ron's going to think Christmas has come early," Dean said jokingly.

"Why's that?" asks Neville

"You mean to say you have never heard Ron shouting for Hermione in his sleep?" replied Seamus

"He doesn't just yell for her, have you seen his tent, that's gotta be painful" Dean smirked

"I've got first dibs on the settee" Seamus yells

"I've got the big chair" Dean yells back

"That's not fair" Neville moans, "You didn't give me a chance"

"You've been here long enough to know the rules by now Neville" Dean smirks

Back in the room of requirement, Draco is spooning Harry; the room has a distinctive smell of sex and sweat.

"That was excellent, didn't think you had it in you to cum 6 times in a run, Draco"

"Neither did I but it was good wasn't it"

"The best I have had" Harry replied with a smirk

"That doesn't say much cos you were still a virgin up until 3 hours ago"

Both of the boys laughed, with that Harry rolls to face Draco,

"I love you, you know" Harry kisses Draco

"I love you to, and you have know idea how long I have waited for this to happen" Draco pulls Harry closer and gives him a kiss, their naked bodies rubbing together.

"What time is it?" Harry asked

"Just about 1am" Draco Replied

"Shit we best get back to our rooms"

"Why can't we just spend the night together?" Draco pouts

"Cos we don't have our book, and we don't know what lesson we have first"

"Oh I forgot about that"

With that the two boys got up and helped each other get dressed, first Harry helped Draco, first his shirt, then his socks, then his underwear, while the whole time kissing every inch of bare skin before it was covered by clothing. After Harry had finished dressing Draco, they swapped and Draco did the same to Harry.

"Well that was fun I hope we can do it again some time" Draco joked

"Yah lets" Harry replied

The two boys shared one last embrace before Harry put his invisibility cloak back on, and followed Draco to the stairs,

"Here's where we part Harry" Draco whispers to Harry

"Yah see you later" with that Harry slaps Draco's ass and heads up to Gryffindor tower.

"Ooohhhh Ron" Hermione moaned

Ron was pumping away into Hermione, the springs of the bed squeaking in time with Ron's thrusts,

"Ahh, Ahh, Ahh" Hermione panted

Squeak, Squeak, Squeak, the bedsprings were in full swing,

"Ahh, Ooohhhh, mmmm" Ron was getting to the point of know return,

Meanwhile in the fat lady's corridor,

"Password" the fat lady said

"Honey Dukes" Harry replied promptly

The portrait swung open, Harry still under his invisibility cloak decided to go straight to bed after all it was approaching half past 1 and he had met up with Draco at 9:30pm, Harry catches sight of Dean, Neville and Seamus,

"What are thy still doing up?" Harry thinks to himself

Harry over hears the conversation between the boys

"God how can Harry sleep through that racket?" Dean asks

"Fuck Knows he's not that much of a heavy sleeper" Seamus replies.

"ooohh Ron I'm gonna cum" Hermione squealed

"For Fuck Sakes" Neville Swore "why didn't they use a silencing charm so we wouldn't have to hear it"

"It's not just that how many times has Ron made Hermione cum" Seamus asked

"Don't now I lost count after the 10th time"

"15" Neville piped up

"You sick bastered" Dean said to Neville "what have you done all night play count the orgasms?"

Harry crossed the common room and headed for his bed

"I hope that Ron pulled his curtains round" Harry whispers to himself

Harry peered though the key hole and yes the curtains were closed

"Thank fuck for that Harry breathed"

So Harry silently opened then closed the door tiptoed over to his bed and got in, the charm that he used had worn off by this time, it only lasts for 2 hours. With that Harry got undressed and climbed into bed, took off his glasses and fell straight to sleep.

(A/N was there enough sex in that one for you? Hope so cos I plan on having more in the next few chapters)


	4. Muggle Studies

Chapter 4 Muggle Studies

Ron and Hermione woke early the next morning, both still completely nude from the night before, Ron snuggled up close to Hermione.

"Morning my sweet" Ron said

"Morning" Hermione replied

"I got a big problem," Ron said with a smirk

"What is it"?

"I'm throbbing and I need to blow a load"

"What if Harry wakes up"?

"He won't it's still too early"

"What do you want me to do"?

"Go down on me, …. If you don't mind that is"

"What you want a blowjob"?

"Yah, …. Or a wank"

"What will I get in return"?

"Anything you want"

With that Hermione dived under the covers and slowly started to rub Ron's shaft, She started hard and fast, then went slow and long, once Ron started to respond to this which didn't take long considering how long he could last during sex, Hermione started to kiss Ron's shaft with small kisses and licking the length, Ron was starting to groan, At this point Hermione decided that she should make Ron cum so she took his whole length into her mouth and started to suck, her tongue rolling around the top of Ron's member. Ron started too buck his hips slowly, Hermione new it wasn't going to be long now so she quickened the pace a bit.

"Oh YEA" Ron moaned it sounded exactly like the duff man from the Simpsons

Hermione's head bobbed up and down under the sheets a few more times when Ron shot his load right to the back of Hermione's throat.

"That's better" Ron said out of breath, while Hermione licked the seed from around his member.

"Did you like that" Hermione smiled

"Would you do that to me again some time"?

"Only when I get my reward" Hermione said

"Well what is it then"? Ron asked

"You'll find out tonight" Hermione said "Shit have you seen the time? We have Muggle studies in half an hour"

"You best go I'll have to wake Harry up"

With that Ron and Hermione got up and got there clothes on, Ron led the way to the door, giving Hermione a kiss and a slap on the ass as she left.

"Harry, Harry, wake up we have Muggle studies in twenty minuets"

Harry groaned, "I don't want to get up yet"

"You have to"

With that Harry rolled over and proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed, he winced and stood strait up.

"What's wrong Harry" Ron asked

Harry not wanting to tell Ron that his arse was still swollen from the night before said

"You said that we only have twenty minuets till our first lesson" Harry said hopping that Ron didn't notice his earlier wince

Harry got dressed quickly and both he and Ron shot down the stairs too the common room there they meet up with Hermione.

"Have you seen who we are partnered up with for every singel lesson"?

"No" Harry replied

"Slytherin" Hermione said quickly

Ron moaned but Harry said nothing all he could think of was that he would be able to see Draco all day.

They entered the hall leading to the Muggle studies class, when an all too familiar voice shouted

"Oi potter"

"Fucking hell that has ruined my day completely" Ron spat

"I need to talk to you" Draco said in his usual tone

All Harry could think of was that Draco wanted to forget everything that had happened the previous day, Harry slowly started to walk towards Malfoy as he did so he shouted over his shoulder.

"Go on a head I'll catch up"

Harry reached Draco and the first thing he said was

"Crab Goyal, go on ahead"

"What is it Malfoy"? Harry then lowered his voice to just above a whisper "why the sudden change of tone Draco"?

"We need to keep up the arch enemy thing other wise people will get suspicious" Draco replied in a soft voice not much more than a whisper

"Is that all you wanted to say Draco" Harry said

"Well yah, now you best go on ahead otherwise they will get suspicious if we walk in at the same time"

"Ok I understand" Harry replied and with that Harry blew Draco a kiss and turned and went to the classroom, Draco entered about a minuet after Harry.

When they had both entered the room they found the seating arrangements were rather strange, Gryffindor were sitting with Slytherin, then they noticed that there were name tags on the tables and that there were only two seats left at the back of the room that bore the names of 'Harry J Potter' and 'Draco Malfoy', Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment and then both burst out in unison

"I am NOT sitting with him"

It seamed that the two boys read each other's mind, as if that momentary lock between their eyes they had managed to communicate the message that they were to say too keep up the 'enemy' thing.

At that point professor said, "will you two boys take your seats, I will explain what is going on"

With that the two boys took their seats

"Well welcome to Muggle studies seventh years" professor started " this will be your first of two Muggle studies lessons ……." The professor was cut off

"But it is in our time slot three times a week" Hermione stated

"If you gave me a chance to explain Miss Granger you would understand, and five points from Gryffindor for their class mates lack of patients and disruption, …… now as I was saying this is your first of two Muggle studies lessons, and yes you do have it three times a week first thing on a Monday, and all day Friday (A/N I worked this out by using Friday as having two double lessons) during this time you and your partner will be researching and practising there assignments, there is two rule that must be obeyed and that is know one is to be seriously injured and the second is that no magic is to be used, after all this is Muggle studies, so you will be doing it the Muggle way. Your assignments are on the desk in front of you, do not open them yet that is too be done in privet with your partner, they have had a charm to prevent them from being open if your not alone, inside you will find where your new living quarters will be and what the assignment is, once you have found out what your assignment is it is up to you whether you tell anybody but it is highly likely that you won't need to. Is there any questions"?

Draco's hand shot up into the air

"Yes Mr Malfoy"

"So these partners that we are with, will we be living in the new accommodation together"?

"Yes Mr Malfoy you will, that is only because you are know longer part of your house, You will know longer be able to go to your Common Rooms, or be part of the Quidich team".

Harry, Ron and Draco were about to object when professor continued

"If you are already in a Quidich team you will become one team and that is the Hog's"

"You mean to say that we will become the schools team"?

"That is correct Mr Potter, other things that have changed are, you are know longer bound by some of the school rules, the rules that know longer affect you are, Hogsmead is available to you at any time during your free/self directed learning for example this lesson, you know longer have a curfew as to when you are to be in your rooms as long as you are not prowling the corridors, Points can know longer be taken from the house that you were in because of rule breaking but the punishment for breaking the rules is far worse for you if you do so, I mean to say is that too get an Outstanding in this subject you need 900 points I start you off with 950, and a 10 point deduction will be taken from your team if the few rules that you have to follow are broken, your team i.e. the pair that you are part of will start to fail.

Hermione's hand shot up

"Yes Miss Granger"

"Does that mean Gryffindor get the five points back that you took off me"?

"I can give them back but it will mean that you loose 10"

"I don't think that they will mind if they are gone cos they will soon get them back"

Professor continued "You will have noticed that on your time tables that in all your lessons you will be in this group, you are too work with your partner in these subjects as well. You will understand when you open the envelopes, oh and do try and get along because it will be a long year if you don't, if there are know more questions then off you go with your partners and find out your task"

"just one last question professor" was Hermione's response

"Yes Miss Granger"

"What if we are seeing some one you know going out with them what happens then"?

"I'm glad someone asked that question, there is no simple answer to that one, but really, if it is a new relation ship that has only occurred over the last few days anybody involved in such a predicament stay behind and we will sort everything out, and those of you that aren't in a pre exsisting relationship have no choice but to stay with your assigned partners, now would be a good time to go and find out your asignements as you now oly have three quarters of an hour befor your next lesson" came Professor response

"Well harry are you ready to find out where we are going to be living then" Draco said with a smirk, because he new that now they wouldn't have to sneek around so they could see eachother, they could easly end up in the same bed every night and know one would be none the wiser

"lets go to the portrait of the mad which, noone ever yses the corridor behind the portrait and I think that the password this year is Orgasm"

darco and harry make there way to the mad wich portrait, every so often they would hide behind a statue or sute of armor and steel a kiss from eachoter. Finaly they reach the portrate and draco says "Orgasm" the Picture swong open and harry and draco enterd. They stole one final kiss befor draco stops and said "We best Find out what we are to bo" with this harry perseded to open the envelope and a voive ecoed in the coridoor.

"Hello Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter and welcome to muggle stydies your sggignement for the year is as follows. Take care to lissen closely because this will be said only once.

Your new Dormatories will be located behind the portrait of Groddric Grifindoor and Salisar Slytherin the time of unity. The password is Unity Is Strangth.

Next your meal breaks will be one hour later than the rest of the school and so giving you the chance to eat with each other, this will also give you the chance to prove to the rest of the school that you mean to let your differences be forgotten and that you will show commitement to the course.

Finaly your assignement is to exsplore the aspects of Homosexuality the muggle way, to enable you to do this you will find everything you will need in your room.

And a final note all classes for the rest of the day have been cancelled as to alow you to get acuaninted.

If you have any questions don't hesitate to come and see me.

"well do you fancy checking out our room the Draco"?

"OK lets go but first can you help me"?

"Why what do you need"?

"Help" Draco's voice sounded like a strancled cat

"What with"?

"This" and with that Draco grabed Harry's hand and put it onto his member

"That Feels Painful, is it?"

all draco could do was nod

with that harry opened draco's robes and started to rub draco's cock, with this draco was moaning so harry then continued to go to the next stage and started to blace small kisses on to draco's shaft, Draco's hips started to buck, harry continued for a bit the he took the plunge and took draco's cock into his mouth and continued to suck. Draco was now at the point of no return seconds later he relesed his seed into harry's mouth, harry swallowed and came up to draco's eyelevel and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Is that better Draco" Harry said lovingly

"Hell Yah" Draco Said a bit out of breath " Do You want me to help you with yours"?

"Not yet I want to see our new room" harry replyed bringing his robes round to cover his modesty.

With that they head towards there new room. Apon arrival draco says the password and they enter.

"Draco, where's our room" harry wined

"right through there" was the reply

"last one there is the slave" harry laffed as he ran towards the room

Draco finaly reaches the room after making no attempt to win the race, and as he finaly reaches the room a frantic harry who has already striped off pulls draco and strips him off in an instant, then quickly throughs him on to the bed.

"you ready to try this the muggle way" harry said with a hint of sorrow in his voice after all he has done this the muggle way befor and it was rather painful.

"hell ya" was all draco could manage to say inbetwiin harry's attempts to devoure his face

harry opens the bed side cabenet and pulls out some vasileen dipping his fingers in pulls out a good amount and proceeds to prepaire draco.

Once again draco was moaning and wimpering, with that harry positions himself ontop of draco.

"slowly entering slowly" harry said in a soft voice

"slower much slower" draco hised

harry oliged and continued at snail speed

"that's all of them" harry said

"all of what"came draco's reply

"all the quidich players" harry laffed

and with that Harry started to pull out then in then out and in. this continued well over an hour. Both boys were driping in sweat. The pace of the thrusts stedely getting faster and faster, deeper and deeper and both boys were going for gold. The point of no return.

"ah ah ah ah a ha h aaarrryyy" draco cryed as he shot his load everyweare

harry continued for a few more seconds.

"he hshs hshs ha ha ah ah mmmm ohohoh I hahaha loveeee you Draconis M Ma Malfoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" and with that harry too came.

Motionless the boys layed there in each others arms too week to move.

"well now I've had my pudding I think it's time for dinner" harry said with a smirk

"too right" draco said


	5. Thank you this will be removed

Thank you for all your reviews and I will take all that you say into consideration. Just to let you know that I'm currently working on chapter 5 and will post it soon watch this space.


End file.
